Futuro incierto
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: Destrucción. Ruinas. Y, sobre todo, fuego. Y entonces, al alzar la vista, lo ve. Ojos color carmesí, carentes de luz, carentes de alma. Los ojos de un demonio. Un demonio que antes, ella juraba conocer… juraba amar. Rated T por violencia.
1. Prólogo

**Futuro incierto.**

Destrucción.

Ruinas.

Y, sobre todo, fuego.

Y entonces, al alzar la vista, lo ve. Ojos color carmesí, carentes de luz, carentes de alma. Los ojos de un demonio. Un demonio que antes, ella juraba conocer… juraba amar.

* * *

1

Había pasado una semana desde que el gremio se disolvió por órdenes del maestro Makarov. Todos en el gremio habían tomado de buena manera la noticia. Hubo muchos que se sorprendieron, era lógico, ya que nunca se habían imaginado que después de lo que pasó con Tártaros, el maestro llegaría a tal resolución.

―Hijos míos ―había dicho el anciano aquella mañana ― sé que a muchos les toma por sorpresa esta noticia. También sé que puede parecer un mal chiste, pero esta es una decisión que he tomado. Lo analicé durante toda una semana y esta es la resolución a la que he llegado. Espero lo entiendan.

Y así fue. Todos lo entendieron. Todos lo aceptaron.

La despedida entre los miembros del gremio no fue tan larga como Lucy había esperado. Lucy, una joven maga de tan sólo 17 años, cuya única familia que le quedaba era justamente ese gremio. Fuera, no tenía nada más.

―Bien, supongo que este es el adiós ―dijo una joven con mirada serena. Su cabello color escarlata emanaba un brillo singular esa mañana.

―Sí, es algo nostálgico… ―ahora hablaba una niña de 12 años. En sus brazos, cargaba una gata blanca, que tenía la mirada fija en ella. Se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, al menos eso notaba la singular felina.

―Bueno, yo no creo que sea un adiós. Más bien, es un hasta luego. ―Trató de animar un joven apuesto de cabello tan oscuro como la noche.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Gray. Sé que, nos volveremos a ver. Que el gremio de disuelva, no implica que dejemos de ser amigos. ¿No es así? ¡Somos un equipo! ―después de bastante rato, la chica rubia del grupo, Lucy Heartfilia, se había animado a hablar. No lo había hecho porque temía que al hacerlo, se le quebrara la voz y dejara a relucir su debilidad.

―Sí. Así será. ―Finalizó Erza.

Después de aquellas palabras, cada quién tomo su rumbo. Wendy y Erza (y Charle, por su puesto) habían emprendido camino a Fairy Hills. Debían empacar y… eso no sería nada sencillo. Al menos no para cierta maga que solía usar muchas armaduras.

Por su parte, Gray se reunió con cierta maga de agua llamada Juvia. Por algún motivo, ellos se habían vuelto más unidos. No muchos lo notaron. Aunque Lucy sí. Desde lo lejos, los vio reunirse, Juvia se mantenía con una sonrisa radiante, mientras que Gray, trataba de ocultarlo con una cara seria. Lo curioso era que, cuando la chica de cabello azulado no lo notaba, él sonreía.

Nadie habló sobre Natsu.

Al menos no esa mañana. Se habían enterado, la noche anterior, que él había partido en una especie de entrenamiento junto con Happy. La noticia, por supuesto, no le agradó a nadie, sobre todo a Erza. En un momento, ella había pensado en ir a seguirlos y reclamarles el por qué habían tomado el tan insensata decisión, aunque al final, no lo hizo. Los chicos habían pensado, en toda la noche que él probablemente, tendría sus razones para el haberse ido.

Sin que Lucy lo supiera, ellos se reunieron en secreto en la mañana, antes de que ella llegara.

―Ese cabeza hueca, siempre siendo tan impulsivo.

―Sí. ¿Vieron cómo estaba Lucy anoche por ello?

Se produjo un breve silencio. La noche anterior, Lucy los había reunido a todos con cierta urgencia, y les dio la noticia. La chica trató de ocultar su tristeza. No pudo hacerlo.

―Es verdad. Creo que a ella le afectó mucho, supongo que porque eran muy unidos… ese idiota. Cuando vuelva, verá quién soy en verdad.

―Eso espero, Erza. Eso espero.

―No lo dudes ni por un momento, Gray.

―Creo que lo mejor será que no hablemos del tema hoy. El maestro dijo que nos tenía que decir algo importante…

―Sí, lo mejor será que hablemos de esto luego.

Ese "luego" nunca llegó, ya que la noticia del maestro lo cambió todo.

Cada quién elegiría un camino distinto. Algunos se cruzarían con los de otros en el futuro. Otro tomarían más tiempo en cruzarse, aunque al final, el resultado sería el mismo. Todos volverían a ser un equipo. Pero, aún falta mucho para ello. Un año, más o menos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus caminos se cruzarían dentro de un mes. Un encuentro que quedaría en el olvido de todos. Un encuentro que sucedió, y a la vez no.

Todo por una magia antigua muy poderosa. Un encanto pronunciado por una chica rubia desesperada por encontrar a alguien, a una persona. _caelestis tie,_ un hechizo que lo cambiaría todo, al menos para todo un mundo distinto al de ellos.

* * *

 **Hola, traigo un nuevo proyecto... este si lo haré rápido porque ando inspirada (siempre digo lo mismo, y al final no lo hago) pero en serio, este fic se me ocurrió justo después de leer el capítulo 416. Espero les agrade.**

 **Dejen Reviews! para saber su opinión. Jaja**.


	2. Parte I Cap 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Parte I: Pesadilla de fuego.**

1

El despertador de Lucy sonó como siempre.

Eran las 6 de la mañana.

Había pasado un mes desde que el gremio se había disuelto. Un mes desde que todos habían decidido ir por caminos distintos.

 _"_ _Un mes sin él…"_ Pensó. O al menos, una parte de su subconsciente lo hacía. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había cuestionado una cosa en especial: ¿por qué?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué el maestro había tomado la disolver el gremio? ¿Por qué no podía dejar por completo a Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en _él_ / _ellos_?

Se había decidido a ella misma el emplear un "ellos", en lugar de un él. El por qué, era muy simple: también Happy se había ido de su lado, no sólo… él. Y sin embargo, siempre aparecía ese molesto sentimiento. El sentimiento de abandono, no por parte de ellos, sino por él… siempre él.

―No… debo dejar de pensar en ello. ―se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, sin embargo, siempre llegaba a lo mismo.

Él. Siempre tan impulsivo, tomando decisiones importantes a la ligera, o al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba. Y pensaba así por estar resentida con él, y aun así, quería verle de nuevo.

Desde que todos los del gremio tomaron rumbos distintos, ella había comenzado a seguirles la pista a todos. Noticias, rumores, todo era importante.

El día después de la disolución del gremio, Lucy se encontraba sola en su habitación, pensando en lo que haría.

―Y ahora, ¿qué haré para conseguir dinero para la renta? Estoy segura que si le digo a la casera de mi situación, ella entenderá… creo.

Y así fue, la señora entendió la situación de la chica, aunque claro, no por ello Lucy dejó de preocuparse por encontrar una manera de obtener ingresos económicos. Fue entonces que, por suerte, Jason le propuso una oferta que simplemente no pudo rechazar… más que nada porque en verdad necesitaba el dinero: ser modelo de ropa interior.

― _Sabía que mi atractivo me ayudaría alguna vez_. ―pensó al momento en que Jason le hizo la oferta.

A partir de entonces, su rutina era más o menos así: se levantaba, iba al "trabajo", regresaba a casa, comía, escribía un rato, y se iba a dormir. Había veces en las que inclusive, no dormía, puesto que dedicaba algunas noches de lleno a investigar sobre el paradero de los demás.

Los fines de semana, eran especiales para ella, ya que se metía más de lleno a la investigación, y se atrevía inclusive, a ir a pueblos aledaños de Magnolia para hacer sus investigaciones. Tratando de encontrar pistas, por más mínimas que estas fueran.

Siguió viviendo en Magnolia durante un mes luego, debido a su trabajo, se vio obligada a mudarse, a Crocus, para ser más precisos.

Su rutina cambio un poco al llegar a esa ciudad, ya que al ser la capital del reino, había bastantes lugares por ver y conocer. Ya había estado en ese lugar un par de veces, pero siempre eran visitas de paso, salvo esa vez en la que participó en los Juegos Mágicos. Sí, ahora eso lo veía tan lejano.

Aunque la ciudad tenía una belleza particular, no podía dejar de lado al gremio, era su familia después de todo.

Un fin de semana, después de haberse acoplado un poco a su nuevo estilo de vida, había decido ir a visitar un pueblo cercano a Crocus. Quería ver si esta vez tenía suerte y encontraba alguna pista sobre la ubicación de sus antiguos compañeros Natsu y Happy. En la entrada del pueblo se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Por qué? ―de nuevo la pregunta ―¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué los busco? Si se fueron, debieron tener un buen motivo, ¿no es así? Debieron tener un buen motivo por el cual irse sin decir nada.

Aunque técnicamente, no había sido así. Habían dejado una carta… eso debería haber bastado, ¿no? No. No debía, y no lo hizo.

―Quizá se fueron a un viaje por su cuenta… sin mí porque quizá yo… les sería un estorbo.

Ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente a menudo. Trataba de alejarlo lo más que podía, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Siempre volvía esa "espina" en su mente, y por alguna razón, lo que más le dolía de todo, era el pecho, como si alguien le apuñalara. Era un dolor insoportable, tanto que, en ocasiones lloraba por las noches hasta quedarse dormida.

―Quizá debería dejar de buscarlos… si se fueron sin decir nada… sin decirlo de frente, está claro que no querían que nadie les cuestionara sus acciones. Lo mejor sería dejar esta búsqueda absurda… o bueno, sólo investigar por notas de periódico… o quizá…

No pudo terminar la oración, debido a un leve rugido que a chica escuchó a lo lejos, o al menos, así le había parecido.

―Debe ser mi imagina…

Y de nuevo, escuchó ese rugido lejano. En plena estación de tren, una imagen vivida de tan solo horas anteriores, invadió su mente. Se le había hecho tarde en la mañana (todo por desvelarse leyendo una novela de misterio la noche anterior), por lo que salió apresurada de su casa. Sólo agarró su bolsa, reviso si llevaba dinero, su bloc de notas, llaves, maquillaje (por supuesto) y… nada más. En ese instante no pasó por su mente una cosa: no haber comido absolutamente nada.

Un paso, dos y ahí estaba de nuevo esa molestia: su estómago, tenía hambre.

―¡Oh, es verdad! ―exclamó para sus adentros ―por las prisas, olvidé comer algo antes de venir hasta acá. Bueno, quizá si me aguanto un poco…

Oh, claro que no. Ahí estaba el rugido de nuevo. Tenía hambre, y su estómago no la dejaría en paz, al menos no hasta que comiera algo.

―Bueno… supongo que puedo comer algo antes de regresar a Crocus…

En los alrededores de la estación del tren, no había nada más que unas taquillas casi vacías, salvo por unas cuantas personas que compraban boletos para un viaje próximo.

―Es raro que no haya nadie vendiendo comida por acá… ―la joven rubia dejo escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado, realmente no quería quedarse por más tiempo en ese pueblo, no después de haber llegado a una resolución instantes antes. ―Supongo que tendré que ir al pueblo… bueno, no hay más que hacer.

Y así, la joven caminó en dirección al pequeño poblado.

Era sorprendente como se diferenciaba notablemente de la capital, pese a estar a pocos kilómetros de ahí. El pequeño pueblo se distinguía por estar rodeado de árboles, situación que propiciaba un tiempo más templado.

―Brrr. Hace un poco de frío, debí traer un suéter. Genial, Lucy, me pregunto qué más se me habrá olvidado. ―No tardó mucho en notar que había olvidado su lapicero mágico ―bueno, de todos modos ya no pensaba investigar nada…

El día no estaba resultando nada bien, en definitiva, no podría ir peor, ¿o sí?

Se equivocaba. No sólo comenzó a hacer más frío, sino que también tardó más de lo esperado en encontrar un buen lugar dónde comer algo.

―Ah… en definitiva, este no es mi día. ―decía para sí misma.

El pequeño local al que entró, era acogedor. No había ningún cliente salvo ella, no sabía si eso era bueno, o malo. Se sentó en una solitaria mesa cerca de la ventana. Ahora solo estaba a la espera de ser atendida.

Al ver por la ventana, notó como el tiempo empeoraba cada vez más hasta que, de pronto, pudo ver el primer copo de nieve caer.

― _Nieve…_ ―pensó ― _lo que me faltaba._

Veía los copos de nieve caer lentamente uno tras otro. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido apenas poco más de un mes. Tártaros. Acuario… Natsu… Y ahí estaba de nuevo él. A sus pensamientos también acudió Happy, y los demás miembros del gremio. A todos los estimaba por igual, sin embargo, ¿por qué tuvo ese sentimiento de soledad al saber que su compañero, Natsu, había decidido irse a un viaje solo. ― _Bueno, no va solo… se fue con Happy. Me preguntó qué habrán pensado Charle y Lily al enterarse de su partida… han sido muchos cambios… muchos…_

Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

―¿Qué… por qué estoy… llorando? ―se llevó una mano al ojo, para secar la lágrima. Fue entonces, que una anciana apareció frente a ella.

Lucy, al verla, se sorprendió un poco. La anciana lo notó.

―Oh, perdón querida. No quise asustarte.

―Está bien… estaba a punto de ir a preguntar si de verdad estaban dando servicio hoy.

―Sí. Siento la demora. Es que este tiempo… nos tomó por sorpresa. No esperábamos que cambiara tan bruscamente.

―Sí, yo tampoco.

―Y bien, ¿qué desea que le traiga?

―Emm… desearía ver el menú, si no es mucha molestia.

La anciana la vio por un rato, luego echó a reír. Lucy se preguntó que había de gracioso en ello, al menos hasta que notó algo singular, el menú estuvo frente a ella todo este tiempo, en un gran cartel en la pared de enfrente.

―¡Ah!, perdone, no había visto ese cartel. ―dijo una Lucy avergonzada ―bien… ―dijo viendo el cartel ―deseo un chocolate caliente y una tarta de carne.

―¡Oh, excelente elección! En un momento se lo traigo.

Y sin más, la anciana se metió en un _cuartecillo_ , quizá era la cocina. Lucy volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ahora una fina y delicada capa de nieve cubría el suelo.

Se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez no duraría demasiado. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y un visitante encapuchado entró deprisa.

Al oír el alboroto, la anciana salió de la cocina, un poco alarmada.

―¡Rayos!, sí que hace frío allá afuera. ―exclamó el extraño visitante.

―Oh, eres tú ―se limitó a contestar la anciana ―Andreu, atiende a nuestro… visitante, por favor.

De la cocineta, salió un joven de cabello castaño. Se veía un poco molesto. ―¿Por qué tengo que atenderlo, abuela?

――¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡es tu padre!, por eso.

―Tsk… se va por meses y espera que lo reciba con los brazos abier…

El joven no pudo terminar la oración, puesto que unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon. Un abrazo.

―Yo también te eché de menos, hijo.

El joven se limitó a apartarse de él lentamente. Lo vio y trato de disimular una ligera sonrisa. ―¿Lo de siempre? ―el visitante asintió.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Lucy los observaba. Padre e hijo… definitivamente ese no era su día. La anciana salió de nuevo, esta vez con un chocolate caliente para Lucy.

―Espero sea de tu agrado. En la mesa está el azúcar y, si necesitas algo más, no dudes en avisarme. En un momento traigo tu tarta.

―Está bien, quizá una pieza de pan.

―Claro, enseguida.

Con tanta nostalgia, el hambre se le había comenzado a escapar a la chica, pero pensó que un pedazo de pan, junto con un chocolate caliente no estaría nada mal, en especial con ese frío repentino.

En la pequeña barra de la esquina, se encontraba el viajero inesperado. Murmuraba para sí mismo. A Lucy le parecía un hombre extraño, por lo que trató de ignorarlo.

Andreu saló de nuevo, en una mano llevaba una copa, y en la otra una botella de licor. Puso la copa en la barra, vertió una buena porción de licor en ella y se la dio al extraño visitante.

―Acá tienes, viejo.

―Oye, oye. Más respeto a tu padre.

―Como si te lo merecieras. Y a todo esto, ¿has descubierto algo interesante esta vez?

―Digamos que sí. He descubierto un hechizo antiguo… interesante.

―¿Ah sí? ―dijo el joven, un poco incrédulo ―¿Y esta vez qué hace ese hechizo? ¿Transforma el vino en agua?

―No, algo mucho mejor… lazos.

―¿Qué?

―He descubierto una forma de encontrar a tu hermana.

Andreu le miro realmente impactado. ―¿Lo dices en serio, viejo?

El sujeto asintió.

―Nos arrebataron a tu madre y hermana hace ya 10 años. Las he buscado por todo el continente sin éxito alguno… o bueno… a tu madre si la encontramos pero…

―Lo sé, viejo. Lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo no sé si mi hermana siga…

―Lo está. Ella sigue viva. Yo sé que es así. ― dijo al tiempo que le daba un trago a su bebida.

―Oh, bueno. Y ese hechizo nos ayudará a encontrarla porque…

―Es un hechizo especial. Verás, consiste en transportar a las personas mediante lazos emocionales. Puede que suena increíble, pero es un hechizo antiguo. Se dice incluso que el que descubrió este encantamiento trataba de revivir a un ser amado ya fallecido…

―Oh… bien, no entiendo mucho a qué te refier…

―Me refiero a que, con este hechizo, no importa dónde este tu hermana, ella vendrá a nosotros por medio de este hechizo.

―Papá, no sé si eso sea posible…

―Lo es, tú ten confianza.

―Y, ¿cómo se llama ese hechizo?

― _caelestis tie._ Aún no lo he perfeccionado, es complicado y…

Lucy ahora centraba su atención en él. ¿Acaso había una magia capaz de transportar a las personas amadas de un lugar a otro? Y, si ese era el caso, eso significaría que… ¿ella podría reunir a sus amigos de nuevo? ¿Traerlo a _él_ , de regreso?

―No… no es posible, y aún si lo fuera, no es lo correcto… aunque…

La rubia se acercó poco a poco hacia ellos. Se debatió entre el hablarles o no. Al final, lo hizo.

―Esto… disculpen. No pude evitar escuchar su plática… no quiero que me llamen entrometida, es sólo que yo… también estoy buscando a alguien y…

―Ya veo ―respondió ―bueno, no sé si yo pueda…

―Por favor… ―unas lágrimas se le escaparon, no podía ocultarlo más, por lo que les contó su situación. Aunque claro, se reservó ciertas cosas. Como tártaros, por ejemplo.

―Entiendo tu situación. No sé muy bien como emplear este hechizo. Observa ―Zeth (así se llamaba el misterioso sujeto), sacó de entre sus ropas, un libro antiguo. ―al parecer, para poder transportar a una persona de un lugar a otro, es necesario el empleo de runas antiguas. No entiendo mucho sobre esto, realmente parece ser un nivel de magia algo complejo…

―Déjeme verlo ―él le brindó el libro. Al cabo de hojearlo un tiempo, pudo comprender algunas cuestiones básicas. ―Sí, son runas algo complicadas de usar… aunque estoy segura que si me permite llevarme unas hojas, yo…

―¿vas a confiar en ella, padre? ―después de un rato de limitarse a escuchar, Andreu habló.

―Andreu…

―Tiene razón ―dijo Lucy ―después de todo, apenas nos conocemos, tome ―le entrego el libro al señor. Supongo que pagaré mi cuenta y, me iré, ya es algo tarde.

Lucy había pasado bastante rato con ellos, explicando su situación, y viceversa, ya que Zeth, le contó lo que había pasado con su esposa y su hija.

Lucy se levantó de su asiento, estaba a punto de irse, cuando una voz la detuvo. ―¡Espera!

Lucy le observó, confundida ―Ten. ―Zeth le entregó una hojas, al verlas con atención, se dio cuenta de que en ellas estaban impresas las runas necesarias para el _caelestis tie._

―¿Qué…?

―No te preocupes. Está bien, mira ―le mostró el libro de magia antiguo que había leído hace rato. ―esas son sólo copias.

―Pero…

―Está bien, Lucy. Deseas ver a tus amigos juntos de nuevo, ¿no? Quizá tú puedas descifrar la magia tras este complicado hechizo antes que nosotros.

Lucy sonrió. No lo había hecho en todo el día. Parece que las cosas ahora iban mejor.

―Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse a su hogar. Esa noche tendría mucho que hacer.

Tardó alrededor de tres horas en llegar a su casa. Al llegar, se acostó un rato, se había agotado más de lo esperado. Tomó una ducha de 15 minutos. Luego se sentó, y comenzó a estudiar las runas. Estuvo así por más de 4 horas.

―Esto es inútil… Estas runas son imposibles de entender. ―decía mientras observaba los símbolos, frustrada. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. ―Y si tal vez… no haya que entender las runas del todo…

Emocionada, comenzó a apartar la mesa, con tal de dejar un gran espacio libre. Se agachó, y comenzó a copiar símbolo tras símbolo, letra por letra. Le tomó casi dos horas el plasmar las runas en su piso, con ayuda de un gis mágico, por supuesto.

―Bien. Ya está. ―analizó las runas. Fue entonces, que un mal presentimiento la invadió por completo. ―¿Y qué pasa si… me equivoco? ¿Qué tal si digo el encantamiento de forma incorrecta?... ¿qué tal si…?

Pensó mucho en las posibles consecuencias. Lo mejor sería el no arriesgarse e investigar más. Eso sería lo más sensato. Suspiró de nuevo, estaba ansiosa por encontrar un método de reunirse con todos, pero…

Al alzar la vista, sobre uno de los muebles de su casa, descansaba en retrato una foto de ella, junto a Happy y Natsu.

―Realmente quiero verlos…

Entonces, tomó una decisión. Una decisión que lo cambiaría todo.

Se situó en medio de las runas antiguas y, comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

 _"_ _Lazos separados por el destino,_

 _Destino entrelazado por las estrellas,_

 _Junta lo que fue separado por el destino tiempo atrás,_

 _Puerta celestial,_

 _Cielo infinito… reúne lo que por casualidad fue distanciado,_

 _¡caelestis tie!"_

Una luz comenzó a rodear a Lucy, y entonces… nada.

―¿Qué…? No ha pasado… nada.

Lucy observó. Esperó por un tiempo… nada.

―Oh, vaya… parece que no es así… tendré que investigar más. ―dijo, lanzando un bostezo. ―Creo que iré a dormir, esto me ha dejado realmente agotada.

Se dio medio vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse. Ya limpiaría las runas después. Y entonces, sucedió: de las runas comenzaron a brotar unas sombras, que avanzaron sigilosamente hacia Lucy. La rubia presintió que algo no iba bien. ―¿qué está…?

La sombra avanzó violentamente hacia ella y le cubrió la boca. Comenzaron a salir más y más sobras de las runas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Una sombra tras otra comenzó a lanzarse sobre ella, tumbándola casi al instante.

Lucy observaba aterrada la situación. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Se cuestionaba una y otra vez. Trató de pensar de manera fría para encontrar una salida a la situación, pero no pudo hacerlo, al menos no a tiempo. Las sombras la cubrieron por completo, dejándola en completa oscuridad. _"N…¡No! ¿Qué está…?"_

Cuando Lucy volvió en sí, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

―¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ― se cuestionaba la rubia mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Sentía como si le hubieran martillado el cerebro. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pensó fue una cosa: _"esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?"_

―…o debería decir… pesadilla.

Frente a Lucy, se extendía un terreno completamente en ruinas. La casa donde había estado viviendo estaba completamente destrozada, pero lo que más le aterró fue el ver un símbolo marcado en una pared destrozado.

―N…No, no puede ser… ¿¡T…Tártaros!?

* * *

 **Hola, espero les agrade esta historia. Es una que he planeado escribir. Quizá ahora hayan muchas dudas, pero conforme avance la historia, se irá aclarando todo.**

 **Saludos y, ¡los reviews son más que bienvenidos! ¡en serio, motivan a una a seguir escribiendo!**


	3. Parte I Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **2**

Lucy miró con terror la marca grabada en aquella desmoronada pared. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿no es así?

Ellos habían derrotado a Tártaros, le habían puesto fin a aquel gremio oscuro tan aterrador. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba ese símbolo ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué todo a su alrededor estaba destruido?

―¿Q… qué está pasando? ―se cuestionaba la rubia ante tal desolador panorama. Trató de hacer memoria, ¿qué es lo último que recordaba?

Estaba en casa. Estudiaba un hechizo, uno que quizá le permitiría ver a Natsu… y a Happy y los demás. Sí, eso hacía, luego intentó usarlo y… unas sombras la comenzaron a rodear…

―Oh… no. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ―un sinfín de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente. ―Y si este hechizo me transporto a un tiempo donde Tártaros domina…¡No!, eso no puede ser. No… ―A su mente acudieron imágenes de lo que había vivido en Tártaros. Lo que sufrió. Vino a su mente, sobre todo, la despedida que tuvo con Acuario. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la calma. ―¡No!, no puedo vivir esto de nuevo, no sola, no…

Siguió sollozando por un buen rato, sin saber del peligro que se avecinaba.

―Tsk, maldición, ¿en serio tenemos que venir a revisar este sitio tan solitario y destruido? ―dijo el misterioso sujeto. Tenía facciones caninas y en lugar de boca, tenía un pico.

―Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien desobedece una orden. ―se limitó a contestar su acompañante, quien era un sujeto mucho más alto. A simple vista, parecía un humano normal.

El chico de facciones caninas paró por un momento y tragó saliva al escuchar aquello. ―* _glup_ * no me lo recuerdes. A veces me pregunto por qué estamos en esto…―comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente― bien pudimos habernos unido a la resisten…

No terminó de hablar, ya que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago de su compañero haciendo que este cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. ―Que no te oigan decir eso ni de broma. ¿O es que quieres morir? Porque eso se puede solucionar fácilmente… ―culminó mientras sus ojos resplandecían con una sed de sangre notoria.

―Per… perdona Jana… sólo quería hacer platica.

―Pues si vas a salir con estupideces como esa, lo mejor sería que mantuvieras el maldito pico cerrado. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo. Recuerda que tenemos que mandar un reporte a… nuestro maestro.

―S… sí. Perdón.

Jana recuperó la compostura y siguió caminando. Por su parte, su compañero se limitó a levantarse como pudo y seguirlo, ya que se notaba que aún le dolía el golpe.

Ambos caminaron durante un rato, entre las ruinas de un mundo destruido y sumido en caos.

―¿No es hermoso, Lhukas?

―¿El qué? ―respondió el susodicho.

―¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Esto! ―dijo mientras extendía su brazos, orgulloso, mirando a su alrededor. ―Muerte, destrucción… ¡aniquilación!

―Eh… sí, lo veo… señor Jana

Jana se volteó para ver a Lhukas de frente. ―¿Qué sucede, Lhukas? Por qué estás tan… no sé, ¿desanimado tan de pronto?

―Oh… no es nada, eso sólo que… ―el joven veía a su alrededor y entonces lo vio, los restos de una muñeca tirada en el piso. ―realmente me dolió el golpe que me diste.

El corpulento sujeto frente a él, lo miraba fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Dio un paso, dos, los suficientes hasta llegar cara a cara con Lhukas.

―Mientes. ―soltó

―¿Q… qué?

―Yo sé que mientes, Lhukas ―decía mientras sonreía sádicamente ―Se perfectamente que tú solías ser un humano (esa palabra me sigue produciendo cierto asco). Sé que vivías en esta asquerosa ciudad, con tu asquerosa familia de porquería.

Lhukas se limitaba a escuchar mientras tenía la cabeza baja. No replicó en ningún momento.

―Sí, se todo sobre ti.

―Yo…

―Pero quiero que te quede algo muy claro. Ahora eres parte de Tártaros. Tú ya no eres un humano. No puedo creer que sigas teniendo ese estúpido sentimentalismo humano. O es que acaso has olvidado cómo murió tu hermana.

Lhukas abrió los ojos de golpe. ―¿Q… qué?

―Sé todo Lhukas. Todo.

El joven le miraba perplejo. Se reflejaba un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Jana lo paró de golpe.

― _shhh_ … ¿escuchas eso?

El chico no habló. Se limitó a agudizar sus oídos. Fue entonces que lo escuchó.

―Sí, parece ser… un llanto.

―Sí, eso parece. ―Jana esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, dejando a relucir sus afilados colmillos ―¿qué te parece? Hoy la suerte nos ha sonreído y ha traído una nueva víctima. Esto es perfecto, hacía tanto que no mataba a alguien.

―Debemos ir con cautela. Podría ser una trampa.

―Eso lo sé. No soy estúpido. Iremos con cautela… aunque, si lo pensamos bien… aunque fuera una trampa, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de humanos involucrados en eso? ¡Oh! ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Vamos!

Jana se adelantó, se veía realmente excitado. Por su parte, Lhukas comenzó a seguirle el paso y entonces, pisó la muñeca que había visto antes.

―Oh, mierda… ―la observó por pocos segundos, aunque se le hizo muchísimo más tiempo ―¿qué mierda hago? Soy un demonio de Tártaros ahora. Tengo una misión que cumplir yo… ―una visión apareció en su mente. Una niña pequeña sonriendo mientras susurraba unas palabras… ―¡No! Yo soy de Tártaros. Mi objetivo es destruir toda la humanidad. ―cerró los puños con fuerza, y corrió tras de Jana.

Mientras tanto, Lucy seguía sumida en su conmoción. Se negaba a aceptar su actual situación. Era una mala broma del destino, es decir, de todas las situaciones con las que pensó que se vería involucrada, Tártaros era sin duda la última de ellas.

― _A ver, Lucy. Tranquila_ ―pensaba ― _no debes ponerte a llorar, no debes alarmarte. Eres una maga de Fairy…_ ―y entonces cayó en la cuenta de nuevo, que Fairy Tail no existía más. ― _Pero… Fairy Tail ya no…_

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí. ―dijo una voz siniestra a sus espaldas ―tal parece que es una asquerosa humana.

Lucy se encontraba petrificada por el terror. Aquella voz sonaba tan fría, tan distante, tan inhumana. Era algo realmente escalofriante, tanto que, le puso los pelos de punta.

―Aunque es una pena, tal parece que es muda ―dijo una voz distinta. Esta no le resultó tan aterradora como la otra, aunque no por eso bajó la guardia.

―Ya era hora de que te me unieras, Lhukas.

―Perdona, Jana, es sólo que este maldito lugar…

―No empieces con esas tonterías sobre el sentimentalismo, sabes que me da asco.

―Tsk, lo siento, supongo que aún queda algo de mi antiguo yo… por ahí. A mí también me molesta.

―Eso fácilmente se podría remediar. ―dijo Jana, mientras lanzaba una mirada amenazante.

Lhukas rió. ―¡Ja!, es verdad, pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

Ambos miraron a la joven rubia que tenían en frente. Se podría considerar realmente atractiva. Buen físico, buenos atributos.

―Para ser humana, no está nada mal. ―dijo Lhukas.

―… puede que tengas razón. Eso sólo me da ganas de una cosa.

―¿Hacerla sangrar hasta la muerte?

―Exactamente.

La chica alzó lentamente la vista hasta verlos. Primero dirigió su mirada al más corpulento de los dos. Tenía unos ojos rojos que brillaban con la luz tenue de la luna. Su cabello era totalmente negro y su sonrisa dejaba relucir unos brillantes colmillos. Al verlos, Lucy sintió mucho miedo.

Luego, posó sus ojos en el otro sujeto. Tenía ojos oscuros, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que ¡tenía un pico en lugar de boca!

Ellos, se iban acercando poco a poco.

―¿Qué… qué haré?... ―pensó Lucy ―Pero claro, quizá Fairy Tail ya no exista pero, ¡eso no quita el hecho de que yo soy una maga!

Tentó sus manos entre sus caderas en busca de sus llaves. ―¡Mierda!, ¿dónde están? ―hizo memoria, en ningún momento se apartó de ellas, a menos que las sombras se las hubiesen arrebatado ―¡Maldición! Tengo que pensar en una manera de salir.

Lucy se puso de pie. Trató de alejar el temor que sintió instantes antes. El tipo corpulento le observaba. Entonces, un resplandor de reconocimiento, brillo en sus ojos. ―No es posible…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Lhukas.

―Es posible que esta chica sea... Lucy Heartfilia.

Aquella afirmación paralizó a Lucy. ― _Un momento, ¿ellos me conocen? Pero, ¿Cómo?_

―¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de broma?

―Para nada. Obsérvala bien.

Lhukas le observo y no tardó mucho en llegar a la misma conclusión.

―Oh, mierda. Es verdad, pero, no puede ser ella. No creo…

―Lo que sea, creo que habrá un cambio de planes. ¡Mierda!, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de despedazar a alguien.

―Tsk. Eso significa que…

―Sí, no la mataremos, la llevaremos con _él_.

La situación se tornaba complicada para Lucy. Los sujetos se acercaban peligrosamente a ella, de pronto, uno de ellos, el más fornido, desapareció de su campo de visión.

 _―¿Qué, a dónde…?_

Y de pronto, unas gruesas manos la rodearon por detrás.

―¡¿Qué demon…?!

El sujeto le tapó la boca con una mano y selló su boca con una especie de hechizo.

―Shhh, no digas nada. Al menos no hasta que te llevemos con nuestro jefe. ―le susurró.

Lucy forcejeaba, tratando de escapar, pero era inútil. Él le tenía bien agarrada.

―Bien, ―suspiró Lhukas―supongo que esto es todo. Creí que sería más interesante.

―Yo también, bueno, vamos…

Ambos se comenzaron a alejar del lugar, cuando de pronto, escucharon el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Jana.

―No sé. Lo mejor sería que vaya a…

No terminó de formular lo que iba a decir. Una sombra se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo en el acto.

―¡Lhukas!

Otra sombra surgió de la nada, impidiéndole el paso a Jana.

―Vaya, así que después de todo si era una maldita trampa.

―Suelta a la chica ―dijo la sombra, Lucy pudo percatarse de que se trataba de una voz masculina que por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar.

―Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás?

Una sonrisa brilló a través de las sombras. ―Me alegra que preguntaras.

La sombra se precipitó sobre él, sin embargo, Jana en ningún momento soltó a Lucy. Por el contrario se aferró aún más a ella. Lucy trataba de gritar, pero era en vano, su boca se encontraba totalmente sellada. Pese a la poca luz que transmitía la luz lunar, la joven rubia fue capaz de ver unos cuantos movimientos que el "hombre sombra" lograba asestar al sujeto corpulento que la retenía.

 _"Este sujeto, realmente es bueno. Se nota que tiene experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"_ ―pensó Lucy al ver la pelea.

―Debo reconocerlo. Para ser un humano, no peleas nada mal.

―Gracias ―contestó la misteriosa sombra. ―aunque, viniendo de ti, más que halago, lo considero un insulto.

Jana se mostró molesto. Ningún humano se había atrevido a hablarle de tal manera, quizá porque ningún otro humano había durado más de un minuto con vida en presencia de él.

―Bien, asqueroso humano. Haz logrado hacerme enojar.

En su enojo, Jana aventó a Lucy, con tal de tener una mejor movilidad durante la pelea. Lucy, por su parte, cayó entre un montón de escombros, los cuales lograron rasgarle parte de sus ropas y la cara, un poco.

―Oye, oye. No deberías tratar a una joven dama así. No es cortés. ―dijo la misteriosa sombra.

―Como si me importara una mierda una asquerosa humana como ella.

―Ah, ¿sí?, entonces, ¿por qué la mantienes con vida?

Jana no contestó.

―Ya veo, parece que a alguien se le quitaron las ganas de conversar.

―Lo que yo haga o no con la chica, no es de tu incumbencia.

―Oh, en eso te equivocas ―el misterioso sujeto dejó caer la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Al verlo, Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se trataba de un joven que conocía bastante bien ―¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! ¡Todo lo que los malditos bastardos como tú le han hecho a la tierra, por supuesto que me incumbe! ―De sus manos comenzaron a salir una flamas de color púrpura las cuales se iban agrandando. ―En nombre de Crocus, yo no dejaré que te lleves a esa joven de allá.

―No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, mocoso.

* * *

 **Quiero creer que se entendió quién era el misterioso... ¿salvador? de Lucy. Aunque claro, aún no logra salvarla del todo xD**

 **Como siempre, sus comentarios son gratos de leer. Y aunque no los haya, seguiré escribiendo porque el fandom necesita más drama :v**

 **Lo que escribo, son capítulos "cortos". Y la historia, aclaro, se divide en 7 partes, tipo libro uwu.**

 **Los libros, irían así:**

 **\- Parte I (acá estamos): Pesadilla de fuego.**

 **\- Parte II: Luz sumida en tinieblas.**

 **\- Parte III: E.N.D. (esta es la que más espero escribir).**

 **-Parte IV: Lluvia.**

 **\- Parte V: Love & Lucky.**

 **-Parte VI: Amigos.**

 **\- Parte VII: Luz.**

 **No sé si con esto creo expectativas altas, espero que no. Sin más, nos vemos en la culminación de la parte I.**


	4. Parte I Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mashima. Yo sólo escribo una historia basándome en los mismos.

* * *

 **3**

La misteriosa figura que había emergido de entre las sombras resultó ser alguien que Lucy conocía muy bien. El cabello del muchacho tenía un brillo especial bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía un corte distinto al que recordaba. _"Su cabello es más… largo"_ , pensó la rubia al ver como se agitaba a medida que el joven comenzaba a atacar a su oponente.

―¡Cierra tu sucia boca! No dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie más.

―Tienes agallas, pequeño. Es una lástima que no sean más que palabras.

―Bueno, ¡entonces te mostraré de lo que soy capaz! ―mientras Lucy no apartaba la vista del chico, se percató que el otro demonio se acercaba por detrás del chico.

―¡ _Cuida-!_ ―trató de gritar Lucy sin éxito debido al hechizo que le había puesto Jana. Sin embargo, no fue necesario advertirle nada al joven, ya que se había percatado de la presencia del demonio.

―Conque… atacando por la espalda, ¿eh? Eso sí que es de cobardes ―sentenció Romeo, mientras le daba un puñetazo rodeado de llamas púrpuras en la cara a Lhukas, quien se estrelló en medio de una pared que aún se encontraba en pie. El impacto, hizo que una serie de escombros volaran alrededor, haciendo que cayera la mayor parte de la pared encima del demonio.

―Oye, no te olvides de mí ―dijo Jana mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho ―. Te voy a mostrar lo que es la verdadera desesperación.

Jana apretaba cada vez más el cuello de Romeo, mientras este, viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo, no pudo evitar reír. ―Tranquilo, que no me he olvidado de ti para nada.

El cuerpo de Romeo empezó a rodearse de flamas púrpuras, cada vez más intensas.

―¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer, mocoso? ―se burló Jana, al ver el patético intento de Romeo de librarse de su agarre

―Por supuesto que no, demonio estúpido.

Jana estaba aún más enojado. Su expresión se tornó sumamente molesta. Pensaba culminar con el ataque de una vez por todas. Si, romper ese diminuto cuello humano y acabar con esa patética pelea de una vez por todas. El humano lo había hecho enojar de verdad, tanto que había perdido el interés en jugar con él.

―¿Cómo me _dijis-_?

Romeo no dejó a Jana terminar de decir su frase. Unas llamas color verde* comenzaron a rodearlo.

―¿¡P-Pero qué demonios!? ¿¡Qué clase de mierda es esta!?

―Tu perdición, maldito demonio ―soltó Romeo, mientras le daba un puñetazo con el codo a Jana haciendo que este lo soltara mientras lanzaba gritos llenos de aparente dolor.

Lucy observaba la imagen y no entendía bien que estaba pasando. ―¿Q-qué clase de magia es esta? Nunca antes la había visto…

Las llamas verdes agarraron más intensidad mientras Jana se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, de él, empezó a salir humo. Con horror, Lucy pudo percatarse de que la cara de Jana comenzaba a derretirse.

 _―_ _¡¿Pero qué clase de magia es esa?!_ ―pensó mientras veía horrorizada la escena.

―Eso es lo que tiene merecido un sucio demonio como tú ―el rostro de Romeo mostraba una frialdad que Lucy no había visto antes.

―Yo no pensé que él… fuera capaz de hacer una expresión tan… fría.

Lucy sintió una punzada en su corazón. Quizá no era muy unida al chico, pero lo conocía. Era un joven tierno. Si, cuando se trataba de luchar, se ponía serio, demostrando ser uno de los mejores miembros más jóvenes del gremio, incluso mostraba tener el potencial de llegar a ser mejor, mucho mejor que su padre en un futuro no muy lejano pero él… nunca sería capaz de dar una expresión tan carente de alma a nadie, ni siquiera al peor de sus enemigos. O al menos, eso creyó Lucy hasta ese momento.

Con pasos lentos, Romeo se fue acercando a Jana, quién no dejó de gritar y retorcerse en ningún momento, hasta quedar frente a él

―Oh, vamos. ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? Creí que había logrado hacer enojar ―. Puso un pie sobre el cuello del demonio y comenzó a presionarlo ―. Creí que me mostrarías lo que era la verdadera desesperación.

Jana sólo volteaba hacia dónde provenía la voz de Romeo. Su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse también. ―No eres más que basura.

Romeo mientras reía satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho, parecía estar disfrutándolo. ―No… ese no es Romeo… no puede ser él…

Romeo comenzó a patear a Jana, o lo que quedaba de él. La magia que había mantenido la boca de Lucy sellada desapareció por completo. Lucy no pudo quedarse callada, ya no más.

―¡Romeo! ―gritó mientras corría como podía en dirección de él ―. ¡Detente!, ya ganaste, es suficiente.

La voz de Lucy fue suficiente para que el joven volteara. Al verla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

―¿L-Lucy? ―dijo con cierto temor reflejado en su rostro.

―Basta… por favor ―. Lucy se acercaba a paso lento y entonces, perdió el equilibrio dejándose caer completamente al suelo. Estaba realmente débil por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo. Sentía como si gran parte de su energía hubiese sido drenada de forma súbita, sin embargo, no podía permitir que Romeo siguiera así. Ese no era él, en absoluto.

Romeo observaba a Lucy. Aun incrédulo, comenzó a acercarse a ella. Si bien, había acudido al lugar con el plan de tenderles una trampa a los demonios porque sabía muy bien que ellos solían rondar por aquel lugar en determinado tiempo, nunca, ni siquiera en el peor de los escenarios posibles podía haber imaginado que Lucy, _LUCY_ , estuviera ahí.

―Lucy… ¿realmente eres…?

De pronto, una mano apareció frente a él y golpeó su rostro provocando que este se estrellara de lleno contra un grupo de escombros que se encontraban atrás de él.

El golpe había sido duro… e inesperado. Pero claro. Seguramente la chica que le había pedido detenerse no era la Lucy real y se trataba de un engaño. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

El polvo que había provocado su caída le nublaba un poco la visión y eso era algo malo. Sea quien fuera el que le había atacado seguramente volvería para dar el golpe de gracia. Trató de agudizar el oído lo más que pudo, tratando de escuchar unos pasos, o algo.

Lucy, que aún no entendía que es lo que había pasado, observaba todo. ―¡Arriba! ―gritó.

De inmediato Romeo dirigió su vista al cielo y se observó como el demonio al que creyó en un inicio, estaba a punto de caerle encima.

Sin dudar ni un instante, Romeo se hizo hacia un lado, evitando así el golpe de lleno que pensaba asestar Lhukas.

―Mierda. Fallé.

Romeo se levantó de inmediato. No podía creer que había olvidado darle el "golpe de gracia" a ese sujeto. Se dobló los nudillos mientras estos comenzaban a arder en fuego, un fuego de color verde. ―Bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Lhukas lo miraba aterrado. Había visto lo que esas llamas le había hecho a su superior… y él no era tan bueno como Jana.

Comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, mientras Romeo avanzaba a paso lento, como disfrutando el momento.

―Bien, ¡acá vamos! ―gritó Romeo mientras ahora corría en dirección a Lhukas.

Lhukas se preparaba para el impacto, ni siquiera trató de esquivar el golpe, pues sabía que era inútil.

―¡Alto! ―dijo una voz que inundó todo el lugar como si se tratara de una cueva, haciendo resonar el eco.

Romeo paró en seco. ―Oh, no. Justo cuando me empezaba a divertir.

De entre una nube de polvo, emergió una figura femenina encapuchada que iba acercándose poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

―Romeo, esto que estás haciendo no es necesario. Para.

―¡Oh!, vamos. ¿Me estás diciendo que estos monstruos no merecen _est-_?

―He dicho que pares. ¿Es acaso que estás desafiando mi autoridad?

Las llamas que rodeaban los puños de Romeo, comenzaron a desaparecer. Lhukas lanzó un silencioso suspiro aliviado a lo que Romeo respondió con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera de lado.

―¡Romeo! ―reprendió la voz, notoriamente molesta.

El joven encogió los hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada grave. ―se lo merecía.

Mientras la mujer comenzaba a reprender a Romeo diciendo cosas como " _ya hemos hablado de esto antes_ " y " _ya verás cuando lleguemos al cuartel_ ", Lucy trataba de descifrar quién se encontraba debajo de esa capucha que le cubría todo el rostro. Sabía que esa voz le parecía familiar, sin embargo, había algo distinto en ella. Era una voz mucho más madura, más… adulta.

La rubia trató de ponerse de pie. Quería hablar con la misteriosa mujer, con Romeo. Quería averiguar qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Romeo lucía como un joven de 17 años, siendo que la última vez que lo había visto tenía 13? ¿Acaso ella había viajado tres años en el futuro?

―De esta no te salvas, Romeo. Recuerda que nosotros no disfrutamos de la tortura ―reprendía la misteriosa mujer al chico.

―No sabía que debíamos tenerles misericordia a esos demonios.

―No es eso, es sólo que si lo hacemos, seremos casi tan malos como ellos. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

―Son puras estupideces.

La mujer estaba por recriminar su forma de hablar, entonces, al desviar la mirada por un segundo, se percató de la presencia de Lucy.

―No hemos terminado ―. Dijo con voz amenazante al chico, quién sólo respondió con un gesto de fastidio. ―Dime, ¿quién es la chica?

Romeo volteo a ver a Lucy, y luego de nuevo para ver a la mujer. ―No tengo idea. Seguro es un señuelo de esos malditos demonios.

El joven le dio la espalda a la mujer y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lucy. ―Lo mejor será terminar con ella también.

Los puños del joven comenzaron a arder en llamas verdes, pero la mujer le detuvo poniéndose frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

―No. Te dije que ya era suficiente, ¿cuánto más planeas desobedecer, Romeo?

La voz de le mujer se escuchaba realmente amenazante.

―Si vuelves a desobedecer una orden directa… sabes lo que sucederá, ¿no?

Romeo aflojó sus puños haciendo que el fuego desapareciera. ―Sí, lo sé.

―Bien.

La mujer le dio la espalda al joven y comenzó a acercarse a la joven que yacía en el suelo, en un estado de seminconsciencia.

La vista de Lucy comenzó a nublarse, al mismo tiempo que todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada. Trataba de mantener la conciencia lo más que pudo. Lo último que vio, fue una sombra acercándose a ella, mientras una voz lejana decía: ―No, esto no puede ser posible… ¿L-Lucy?

* * *

 **¿Actualización? ¿Es esto real?**

No tengo perdón, he pausado esto por un año entero... no hay excusas, sólo me daba flojera escribir. Tengo proyectos pausados, pero no sé... me inspira más continuar este.

Ya comencé el siguiente. No pienso publicar capítulo nuevo hasta que tenga por lo menos terminado un "libro" de este fan fic. No los haré esperar un año esta vez :D

Es todo, ¡saludos a todos!


End file.
